


Nobody Cried. Nobody Even Noticed.

by SiederTreeStudios



Series: Minecraft Youtubers because I’m sad [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: All Other Characters Mentioned - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Author hates tagging, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I hate it here, Kinda, Songfic, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), and is now incredibly sad, because guess who got attached to the story, much angst, resurrected tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiederTreeStudios/pseuds/SiederTreeStudios
Summary: If I knew it all then, would I do it again?In which Tommy runs away after getting out of prison.[Title and Lyrics from Everything I Wanted by Billie Eilish][Lyrics scattered and Italicized through the story]
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, ew - Relationship
Series: Minecraft Youtubers because I’m sad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	Nobody Cried. Nobody Even Noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it here I just want some fluff damn it but instead this popped out of my brain so now y’all have to deal with it ugh my head hurts
> 
> Also YEAH I wrote a fic with Billie Eilish I get it but this song is good stfu

Everyone was treating him differently.

_I tried to scream,_

Weird looks— Pity? Fear? Disappointment?—followed him wherever he went. He might’ve had a heartbeat, blood rushing through his veins, a breath in his chest, but he was a ghost to them.

_But my head was underwater._

He flinched hard as he fell on the path, gasping for breath. Something as silly as a stray pebble tripping him up sent him in a spiral.

People walked by.

_Nobody cried._

They didn’t even spare him a glance.

_Nobody even noticed._

He dragged himself up to his feet, stifling tears. Despite everything, he had a small shard of pride left.

_ I saw them standing right there, _

_ Kinda thought they might care. _

He thought when he ran away, he wouldn’t be alone.

But as he packed his bags, he found himself in his dark, overgrown house, holding a few pieces of paper with smudged ink, tear stains too apparent on them.

_If I could change the way you see yourself._

He wish he could claim he could kill Dream for good. He wish he’d done it long ago. But he didn’t, and certainly can’t now. He’s not even strong enough to conquer his own fears.

_You wouldn’t wonder why you’re here._

Seven papers. Letters, to people.

_They don’t deserve you._

He left the first one outside of Ninja’s old house.

Take the house, it said, I’m sorry if I hurt you.

Enclosed was a rusted bronze key, to a dirt house just across the street.

The next two were tied to a dove, sent to a newer snowy land far off, going by the name of Snowchester.

Take care of Tubbo for me, okay, one said, he’s a bit clingy, but you make him happy. Take care.

Settle down, the other said, I’m sorry I didn’t let you before. You have a life, I should’ve seen that.

The next one was sent to a similar biome, left outside of a door, with a knock. A warrior and a hybrid found it sitting there, on their doorstep.

It’s ok if you don’t forgive me, it said, and I’m sorry I can’t make amends well. But I’ll be out of your hair now. I love you both as much as I loved Wilbur.

The next was sent to assassins, from their target. Even with a knife ready to strike the sender for a long time, the man read the note, curiosity fueling him. What could his target have to say? A pink haired women read over his shoulder.

I figured it out, it said, and I don’t blame either of you. If you really want me gone, I’ve left, but feel free to come and look for me. No one would miss me.

The last letter was delivered personally by him. He approached Sam Nook, the robot greeting him as usual.

“YOU HAVEN’T BEEN AROUND HERE MUCH TOMMYINNIT... WE WELCOME YOU BACK.”

“Yeah Sam... look, you were one of my only friends. Thank you for everything.”

_As long as I’m here..._

He took a deep breath, feeling his heart break as he spoke the words,

_No one could hurt you._

“Mission complete. Power off.”

Sam Nook’s bright robot eyes dimmed. In his hand was placed the letter.

Sam, it said, thank you for everything. The hotel, Sam Nook, everything. You made me feel like a kid again. I needed that. I’m sorry I can’t repay you.

The boy sighed, looking up at the hotel he poured his heart and soul into. This was his last chance to stay, to turn back.

_ If I knew it all then, would I do it again? _

Could he really just leave? Should he?

_ I had a dream _

_ I got everything I wanted _

He took a deep breath, turning his back and walking down the path one last time.

_ And if I’m being honest _

_ It might’ve been a nightmare. _

**Author's Note:**

> For the record I want a refund I asked for found family fluff and happy times not ptsd Tommy, indifferent techno, Phil not being there at the right time, and dead Wilbur


End file.
